Emancypantki I/LVII
Rada familijna O czwartej po południu zaczęli się schodzić goście zaproszeni na naradę. Naprzód pan Miętlewicz w nowym garniturze w pasy, tudzież kołnierzyku wyłożonym tak szeroko, że jego końce opierały się prawie na obojczykach. Potem major - z dwoma kapciuchami tytoniu (jakby wyjeżdżał w daleką drogę); dalej siwy proboszcz, na którego życzliwie mrugała doktorowa, a on jej odmrugiwał zacierając ręce. Na ostatku przyszła panna Cecylia. Zadyszana, upadła na krzesło w pokoiku Madzi, błagając panią Brzeską, ażeby jej nie kazała iść do ogrodu, gdzie jest tylu mężczyzn. Ale doktorowa wzięła ją za rękę, zaciągnęła do altanki i bladą jak papier posadziła naprzeciw majora. - Niechże major dziś będzie oględny... - szepnęła staremu pani Brzeska. - Tylko pani mnie rozumu nie ucz - mruknął wydobywając z wściekłością drut do fajki, krzesiwko, hubkę i paczkę siarczanych zapałek z różnokolorowymi główkami. W domu państwa Brzeskich podwieczorek zawsze bywał dobry, ale tego dnia przeszedł wszelkie oczekiwanie. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziano tak mocnej kawy, tak grubych kożuchów na śmietance i tylu gatunków bułek, obwarzanków, ciastek suchych i kruchych, placuszków obsypanych makiem i cukrem, a wszystko prosto z pieca. Postawiono nawet buchający parą samowar na wypadek, gdyby major zażądał herbaty; a doktorowa własną ręką przyniosła z szafy butelkę białego araku, bo może major zechce pić herbatę z arakiem. W kuchni, śpiżarni, w ogrodzie i altance rozlegał się głos doktorowej deklinującej: pan major, dla pana majora, panu majorowi... Biedna panna Cecylia, na którą major od czasu do czasu rzucał (zdaniem doktorowej) bezwstydne spojrzenia, na przemian bladła i rumieniła się spoglądając ukradkiem spod długich rzęs na okropnego starca, który wbrew interesom jej brata propagował reformackie pigułki, a u iksinowskich dzieci miał opinię ludożercy, czyli - kominiarza. Kiedy doktorowa nalała kawę, major spojrzawszy na siedzącego obok siebie Miętlewicza rzekł:- Cóżeś się pan dziś ustroił jak mamka?... Rozwaliłeś kołnierzyk, że ci prawie pępek widać... Panna Cecylia mimo woli szepnęła: "Ach!..." - a doktorowa prędko odezwała się: - Może major pozwoli tych obwarzaneczków?... Jeszcze ciepłe... Panno Cecylio - dodała - niech pani posmaruje panu majorowi bułeczkę... Major, któremu w tak delikatny sposób przypomniano obecność panny Cecylii, zawstydził się i z niechęcią odwrócił się od Miętlewicza, bo przecież z jego winy wymówił brzydkie słowo przy dziewczętach. Tymczasem posłuszna panna Cecylia zaczęła smarować masłem bułkę. Była jednakże tak zmieszana, że upuściła nóż, zgniotła bułkę i o mało nie przewróciła szklanki z kawą. Ażeby ją ośmielić, major odezwał się: - Cóż to, wypędzacie waszego prowizora?... Panna Cecylia w pierwszej chwili nie wierzyła własnym uszom, że major do niej mówi. Zmiarkowawszy jednak po spojrzeniu doktorowej, iż wypadek ten rzeczywiście miał miejsce, zebrała odwagę i odpowiedziała: - Tak, braterstwo rozstają się z panem Fajkowskim. - Pierwszy raz muszę przyznać im słuszność - rzekł major, ażeby już zupełnie zjednać sobie pannę Cecylię. - Takie awantury wyrabiać w domu familijnym!... - Brat mówił, że pan Fajkowski nie może być w aptece, ponieważ jest lunatykiem... - Doprawdy? - zawołała Madzia. - Chodzi po dachach?... - Wyobraź sobie, że onegdaj w nocy wszedł po daszku do kuchni na pierwsze piętro oknem... - objaśniła panna Cecylia. - Jakie to szczęście, że on do pani nie wszedł!... - westchnęła Madzia. - Madziu!... - zaczęła doktorowa. - Ja - mówiła panna Cecylia - umarłabym ze strachu. Przecież zawołać nie mogłam, bo obudziłby się i spadłby... - Przynieś nam, Madziu, szachy - odezwał się major. Z triumfem spojrzał na doktorowę, która gotowa była uściskać go za takt i przytomność umysłu. - Ale chyba dzisiaj panowie nie będą grali?... - rzekła doktorowa, gdy Madzia powróciła z pudłem i szachownicą. - Mamy naradzać się... - Radzić nie będziemy całą noc - odburknął major. - Nie jesteśmy lunatykami. Przez ten czas pan Miętlewicz rumienił się jak panienka. Równie bowiem zakłopotała go przygoda pana Fajkowskiego jak i jego własny kołnierzyk, który dopiero teraz wydał mu się stanowczo za długi i za głęboko wycięty. W tej chwili wolałby mieć na szyi girlandę z ostu i pokrzyw aniżeli ten podły kołnierzyk, bo ile razy która z panien spojrzała na niego, nieszczęsnemu Miętlewiczowi przychodził na myśl ten punkt jego osoby, który tak brutalnie napiętnował major. Kiedy uprzątnięto stół i major z haftowanego kapciucha zaczął nakładać fajkę, doktorowa westchnąwszy odezwała się: - Cóż pan major sądzi o nowym kaprysie Madzi?... Sprzykrzyła jej się pensja i chce wyjechać do Warszawy!... - Za kark jej nie weźmiemy - odparł major. - Jednakże, władza rodzicielska w tym wypadku... - wtrącił proboszcz. - Nawet myśleć o tym nie może panna Magdalena - pochwycił Miętlewicz. - Całe miasto zdziwione... naczelnik straży ziemskiej mówił mi, że - to niepodobna, a sam naczelnik powiatu, kiedy się dowiedział, przestał przyjmować interesantów... Chodził po biurze z założonymi rękoma i wciąż mówił do siebie: także!... także!... - Słyszysz, Madziu - odezwała się doktorowa podnosząc palec w górę. - Szkoda, żeście państwo od razu nie zaprosili naczelnika straży ziemskiej, jeżeli on ma decydować o przyszłości Madzi - warknął major. - Ale opinia publiczna, panie majorze! - zawołał Miętlewicz. - Umowy co do panienek już prawie zawarte - rzekła doktorowa. - Posłuszeństwo względem rodziców - święty obowiązek!... - dodał proboszcz. - Dlaczego nie chcesz otworzyć pensji? - zapytał major Madzię. - Proszę pana majora, jest tak - zaczęła Madzia. - Nauczyciel ma żonę, pięcioro dzieci i babkę... Ma sto pięćdziesiąt rubli pensji na rok... - Opowiadaj krótko - upomniał ją major. - Ja mówię krótko. Więc, proszę pana majora, nauczyciel dorabia sobie prywatnymi lekcjami jeszcze dwadzieścia rubli miesięcznie... A że, proszę pana majora, jego uczennice mają przejść do mnie, więc nauczyciel traci te dwadzieścia rubli miesięcznie i musi żonę z trojgiem dzieci wysłać na wieś... - No, ale dlaczego ty chcesz wyjechać?... - badał major. Przecie ty masz uczennice... - Właśnie, że mam... - Więc otwieraj pensję... - Ale ja nie mogę rujnować bytu rodziny nauczyciela... nie mogę odrywać dzieci od matki i ojca... Jakaż by to była sprawiedliwość, gdyby ginął człowiek, po kilkunastu latach pracy... - Brzozowski nie miał tych skrupułów względem twego ojca rzekła doktorowa. - Może doktór Brzozowski nie miał innego miejsca... A ja mam doskonałe warunki w Warszawie. - Panno Cecylio... niechże pani coś powie!... - zawołała doktorowa. - Przecież pani ma prawa nie zwolnić Madzi z danego słowa... - Bóg wie - cicho odezwała się zapytana - ile mnie to kosztuje... Ale pobudki panny Magdaleny są tak szlachetne... - A cóż na to ojciec?... Ojca zdanie chcielibyśmy usłyszeć... rzekł proboszcz. - Zrobi pani krzywdę całemu miastu, całej... - wtrącił Miętlewicz. - Ty jesteś ojciec?... - ostro zapytał go major. - Ja tu nie mam nic do powiedzenia - odezwał się doktór. Boli mnie jej wyjazd, ale cieszą jej instynkta... Trzeba dbać nie tylko o własne interesa!... - Mój doktorze - odparł major - gdyby każdy żołnierz myślał o skórze swego sąsiada, a może nawet i nieprzyjaciela, pięknie wyglądałaby armia!... Niech każdy dba o siebie... - Słyszysz, Madziu? - rzekła doktorowa posyłając majorowi spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności. - Zresztą - zabrał głos Miętlewicz - jeżeli panna Magdalena chce odszkodować nauczyciela, niech mu od każdej uczennicy odstąpi jakiś procent... - Tak jak pan Eisenmanowi, ażeby ci nie przeszkadzał - dodał major. - Posłuchajcie mnie, panowie - mówiła wzruszonym głosem doktorowa. - Dzięki mężowi już nie śmiałabym ograniczać swobody naszym dzieciom, gdyby tylko chodziło o swobodę... Ale co Madzię czeka w tej Warszawie?... Będzie guwernantką rok... dwa... dziesięć lat... no i co potem?... My, w razie śmierci, oprócz starego domu i kilku morgów gruntu nic nie zostawimy dzieciom... Więc co ona pocznie ze sobą?... - Toż samo grozi jej, gdyby została tutaj - wtrącił doktór. - Ale tu miałaby pensyjkę... swoją własną... I po kilkunastu latach pracy, ona, taka oszczędna, mogłaby coś odłożyć... - mówiła matka. - Przecież sam postanowiłeś, Feliksie, że piętnaście rubli, które chce nam płacić za mieszkanie i obiady, będą składały się dla niej na posag... - Madzia ma posag... cztery tysiące rubli - odezwał się major. - Co też pan mówi!... - odparła doktorowa. - Madzia od babki dostała trzy, nie cztery tysiące rubli, a dzisiaj nie ma z tego i połowy... - A ja pani powiadam, że Madzia będzie miała cztery tysiące rubli... Nie teraz, ale za parę lat - odparł major. W altance zrobiło się cicho. Wtem najprzytomniejszy ze wszystkich Miętlewicz pochylił się i - pocałował majora w ramię. - Tyś chyba zupełnie oszalał, Miętlewicz? - rzekł major. - Podziękujże, Madziu... - odezwał się proboszcz. Madzia stała zdziwiona nic nie rozumiejąc. Ale doktorowa rozpłakała się. - Nigdy już ona nie będzie należeć do mnie! - zawołała. W dzieciństwie odebrała mi ją babka, później ta nieszczęśliwa Latterowa, której niech Bóg przebaczy... a teraz major... - Ani jej pani odbieram - odparł starzec - ani jej za mego życia grosza nie dam. Jest młoda, więc niech pracuje... Ale niechże mi nikt nie gada, że dziewczyna nie ma zabezpieczonej przyszłości!... - A gdyby pani zaangażowała naszego nauczyciela?... - zawołał rozpromieniony Miętlewicz. - Mógłby uczyć arytmetyki, jeografii. - Myślałam o tym - odparła Madzia - ale on ma czas dopiero po czwartej, kiedy u nas skończą się lekcje. Major zamyślił się. - Ile miałabyś dochodu miesięcznie? - spytał Madzi. - Około sześćdziesięciu rubli na nas dwie... - Więc podzieliwszy między trzy osoby wypadnie po dwadzieścia rubli... Gra niewarta świeczki!... - zakonkludował major. No, proboszczu, siadajmy do warsztatu... I wysypał z pudełka figury na szachownicę. - Jakże to?... więc jak panowie radzicie?... - pytała rozgorączkowana doktorowa chwytając majora za ramię. - Nareszcie niechże się dowiem, co zrobi dziewczyna... - Ona wie o tym lepiej od nas - odparł major ustawiając szachy. - Ale ja nic nie wiem, ja... matka... Major jedną rękę oparł na szachownicy, drugą na poręczy ławki i odwróciwszy się całym korpusem do doktorowej mówił przystukując wieżą: - Pensja od razu mi się nie podobała, bo Madzia na przełożoną jest za młoda. Po wtóre nie zapłacą jej jak należy, w końcu opuszczą i dziewczyna zmarnuje się w ciągu kilku lat... A co potem?... Nic potem!... Niech więc jedzie do Warszawy, kiedy chce pracować, co się jej chwali... Niech pozna świat, nie ten iksinowski kurnik... Tam może i chłopca porządnego znajdzie... A za jakiś rok... dwa, kiedy odejdę na wieczny urlop, będzie miała cztery tysiące rubli... może i trochę więcej... Z takim groszem i doświadczeniem, jeżeli zechce, niech założy pensję, ale już porządną... - Widzi mama, że pan major każe mi jechać do Warszawy odezwała się Madzia. - Uściskajże majora!... podziękuj!... - wtrącił proboszcz popychając Madzię. - Basta!... - rzekł major. - Kiedy ją ściskam, robię to bez pozwolenia jegomości. A dziękować nie ma za co, bo przecie nie zabiorę pieniędzy do grobu. - Ja nie wiem, czy mi wypada przyjmować taką ofiarę... odezwała się zakłopotana Madzia. Starzec z fajką w zębach zerwał się z ławki, błysnął krwią nabiegłymi oczyma, a ująwszy się pod boki zaczął wyginać się jak baletnica i przedrzeźniać Madzię piskliwym głosem: - Tiu-tiu-tiu-tiu!... Ofiary przyjąć nie może!... I ty, smarkata, robisz uwagi?... Jeżeli chcesz dług spłacić, to gdy usłyszysz, że mnie już umyły baby, zmów na wszelki wypadek pacierz za moją duszę... - dodał łagodnym tonem. - Może naprawdę jest jaka dusza?... - szepnął. - Tak?... - zawołał proboszcz, z gniewem odsuwając szachownicę. - Nie gram z takimi, którzy mówią, że nie ma duszy. - Powiedziałem: może jest! - wrzasnął major uderzając pięścią w stół. - No, tak to co innego... - odparł uspokojony proboszcz. Zaczynaj pan... Nie, dziś ja zaczynam. Kiedy zaczęła się gra, panna Cecylia dała znak Madzi i obie cichaczem wymknęły się w głąb ogrodu. - Boże!... - szepnęła panna Cecylia oglądając się na wszystkie strony i chwytając rękoma za głowę. - Boże!... co się ze mną dzieje... Ależ ja nigdy nie widziałam podobnego człowieka... - Mówi pani o majorze?... - spytała Madzia. - Naturalnie!... O kim innym mogłabym mówić w tej chwili... Wie pani - dodała nagle panna Cecylia - mówmy sobie: t y... - Ach, jak to dobrze!... - odpowiedziała Madzia. Ucałowały się i zarumieniona, z błyszczącymi oczyma panna Cecylia prawiła: - Cóż to za dobry człowiek!... Nie, to jest anioł... Nie, prawda, z taką fajką nie można być aniołem, ale cóż to za szlachetny człowiek!... Ale przy tym jaki ordynaryjny!... Gdyby mnie tak powiedział jak panu Miętlewiczowi... Boże!... Do panien zbliżyła się doktorowa, a z nią pan Miętlewicz, który pod pozorem bólu gardła zawiązał sobie chustką od nosa różową szyję. Na ten widok panna Cecylia spuściła długie rzęsy, a Madzia ledwie powstrzymała się od nowego wybuchu wesołości. Szczęściem zwróciła uwagę na to, co mówił Miętlewicz: - Ma słuszność major, że Iksinów nazywa kurnikiem!... Niedługo stąd wszyscy się wyniosą... Pan Krukowski już wyjechał, państwo podsędkowie także mają przenieść się do Warszawy... I ja nie będę tu popasał, nie mam pola dla moich zdolności... Wreszcie i do Eisenmana zaczynam tracić zaufanie. W altance zrobił się krzyk: proboszcz dawał mata majorowi, a ten dowodził, że nie ma wyobrażenia o szachach. Partię przerwano na przedostatnim cugu, major bowiem żadnym sposobem nie chciał uznać mata, którego nie byłoby, gdyby jego królowa zajmowała tę linię, gdyby koń stał tam, a wieża tutaj... - Tak - odparł proboszcz - i gdyby pański król mógł wychodzić do ogrodu, kiedy mu zabraknie miejsca na szachownicy. Dwaj starcy kłócąc się zaczęli wybierać się do domu. Panie i Miętlewicz zbliżyli się ku altance. - No, dziękuję doktorowej za podwieczorek... Pyszny był... rzekł major. - A ty, mała - dodał całując Madzię w głowę uciekaj stąd, gdzie pieprz rośnie... W tej dziurze panny starzeją się, a mężczyźni głupieją... - zakończył i spojrzał na Miętlewicza. - Ja także wynoszę się stąd - odpowiedział Miętlewicz. Otworzę interes w Warszawie... - Tylko pierwej kup sobie inną koszulę, bo ta cię kiedy opadnie - wtrącił major. góra strony Emancypantki I/LVII